persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Fukakai Yamazaki
Fukakai also known by the Alias Kai is the second Protagonist in the series. And was under Druganato’s Manipulative Spell. Profile Fukakai (or known by his alias as かい) is a 3rd Year Student in Habiki High School and in the end, known as Druganato’s secret experiment. He was originally an ordinary school boy who had a lot of anger towards society, but it all ended after Druganato messed him up, he forced Fukakai to do these tactics so he can feel misery much more, after the brainwashing, and being in his spell for 4-years. Fukakai himself never wanted to kill or torture anyone before that, but as he got brainwashed from his “master” (Druganato) it came to an end. He is like Eichiro Okamoto and how both of them are 18-19 and still in High School due to bad grades he is known to be a Pervert, Blackmailer, and Kidnapper who is suspected of doing suspicious acts between young women online, and Blackmailing other people to harass other women to view for his pleasure, but was never true as it was all Druganato’s doing. And of other people feeling bad for himself, and is known to hate the world due to the world always turning down on him, due to his childish and ruthless crimes, he did it for his strong hatred of society, and because of that, Druganato listened, and became one of his targets on society, making Druganato’s first “Guinea Pig” he can manipulate and do whatever he asks him to do, in order to full his despair. He was the one that Brainwashed Ryan into making him the bad guy who would then blackmail and sexually harass Reina and Azumi, under Druganato’s Command. He worked to create fake lies and rumors about Akemi so that she would lose her fans and get negative attention, and he would kill her to lose her popularity and identity and Druganato forced him to make Aiko a part of his “slaves” into an act of their sick urges. And was working for the discussion on Murakami’s Parents to make their own daughter act Japanese so he can potentially do the sexual play like what he did to Reina and Azumi and sell her as a prostitute, again, under Druganato’s Command and was the one involved in the shooting of Hisato’s Boyfriend on Episode 24 due to Druganato’s Command And was the one who brainwashed Eichiro and his school peers to make him the weirdo, almost losing his sanity due to meeting Reina, Fukakai wanted Eichiro to be the “weirdo” so that he could feel what others feel about Fukakai himself, personally And was the one who transformed and Killed Momoko and loosed the Chain of friendship from Momoko, also turning her into the true version of herself so Fuyuki would be ashamed Despite all of this, his alias on the internet and during the public is Kai (かい or ケアイ) on forum sites. Nevertheless Fukakai has a history of Mental Illness, such as ASPD and Intermittent explosive disorder. Brainwashing When Fukakai was 15, he got brainwashed by Druganato, luring him into joining him so he can solve his problems with society, and with that, ultimately ruining him, he forced Ryan into raping Reina and Azumi, because Druganato had sexual interest in them, specifically Azumi, who was only 12 at the time, he forced rumors on Akemi all for Druganato’s Command, because he hated Akemi’s group, and as for sexual assault, he never forced Fukakai to Rape Momoko, as later Druganato himself, showed his true forms and raped Momoko himself, showing his true side. Suspicious acts him, as well as Ms Hatsuko have been acting suspicious since Hara tried to harass Fuyuki, it’s clear that Hara Hatsuko and Fukakai are the same person dressed up in a costume. Etymology Fukakai means Inexplicable. While Yamazaki meaning Mountain Cape Gallery File:Fukakai_in_his_mask.png|Kai’s Alias wearing his mask File:Masuyo_Druganato_and_fukakai.jpeg|Masuyo with Druganato, and Fukakai sitting on his collarbone. File:Persona_6_Cover_art.png|Fuyuki on the middle with Fukakai Yamazaki And Momoko Takanashi on the left File:Victim_Artwork.png|Fukakai kneeling down and closing his eyes, realizing what he’s done Trivia * Fukakai is the only Heartbreaker that wasn’t based on an actual person. * His Personality is quite similar to Mukuro Ikusaba from the Danganronpa Franchise, because of how the both of them got brainwashed from their “loved” ones needs, ultimately making the “mastermind” ruin them in the end. * His name Fukakai, literally means Inexplicable. Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Villans Category:Antagonists Category:2007 Births Category:Heartbreakers Category:Victim Category:Druganato’s Minions and Shadows